Nightwing
| race = Human | designation = B01 | gender = Male | hair colour = Black | relatives = Bruce Wayne (adopted father) | mentor = Batman | affiliation = Young Justice | enemies = Mr. Freeze | powers = Martial Arts Master; Gymnastic Master; Computer Hacking Genius; | equipment = Batarangs, Redbird Robin's Motorcycle, Computer on wrist | first = 1 | voice = Jesse McCartney }} Robin (real name Dick GraysonWeisman, Greg (2010-08-12). Question #12393. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-29.) is a member of Young Justice, and the protégé of Batman. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of his own mentor. Furthermore, Robin is a skilled martial artist, and a capable technology expert. Within the team, he has been a vigilante for the longest time, fighting crime for 4 years, since the age of 9.Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video His mentor and adoptive father is Bruce Wayne (Batman). Personality Because he is only thirteen, Robin is rather a little immature, toying around with villains and getting into trouble. However, he gets along very well with people who are older than him, no doubt brought on by the fact that he has been trained by the Batman. But even though his mentor is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. Robin is naturally a very light-hearted individual who seems to take great joy in nearly everything that he does. While on missions, he can often be heard laughing in the middle of battles, particularly during acrobatic feats. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaves in a jovial and often times "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even pokes fun at them when they make mistakes. He seems to have a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash who he is able to joke with and often treats like a brother of sorts. Robin also seems to take great pleasure in over-thinking words, and re-working them in childishly odd manners. For example, after hearing the word "underwhelmed" and "overwhelmed", he began to question why people were never just "whelmed", and thus proceeded to use that word at assorted moments, often incorrectly. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of Young Justice, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. Characteristics Robin is a 13 year old vigilante. His uniform is comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic, a "R" symbol if visible, and around his waist he wears gold colored utility belt with various pouches for all his equipment. Around his shoulders he wears a cape that is black on the outter-lining but gold on the inner-lining. To protect his identiy Robin wears a sylized domino mask at all times. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a gray jacket, black jeans and a red, green or an orange hoodie. He also wears sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. In "Schooled", Robin is showed in a picture at his school, Gotham City Academy wearing a school uniform and without a mask or glasses. History Early Life Present Robin was first seen alongside Batman fighting Mr. Freeze in a Gotham City park. Soon afterward, he along with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash recieved a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But Speedy soon informed them of the real headquarters: the Watchtower, an orbiting satellite and voiced his distaste of being treated like a sidekick. Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League is called away on a mission, while a secondary situation involving a fire at Cadmus Labs occurs. The young heroes decide to infiltrate Cadmus where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project. They then investigated Project Kr (chemical symbol for the element krypton) and discover a pod containing Superboy whom they release hoping to help him. However he, alongside a mind-controlled Guardian instead turns against them and they are captured by and turned over to Mark Desmond. After reporting the break in to the Cadmus' board of directors, Desmond is order to clone and dispose of the heroes, thereby safeguarding their hidden activities from being known by the public and gaining spies close to the Justice League. As the cloning process was being administered, Superboy arrived after breaking free of the mind-control and freed the heroes before the four of them made their escape. Robin outsmarted Desmond by hacking the Cadmus systems, which gave them a head start. After they made it to the top floor, they were confronted by Desmond, who had mutated himself into a mindless monster Blockbuster who was driven solely with the desire to stop them from escaping at any cost. During the battle, Robin had the other young heroes destroy the pillars supporting the ground facility of Cadmus, collapsing the building on themselves and Blockbuster. After the battle, the young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman and the League eventually conceeded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops team. They then gave them the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. Soon after Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad attempt to convince Speedy into joining their new team, while helping him battle against Brick. Speedy however refuses the invitation. Returning to Mount Justice, Red Tornado suggests the kids work on team building skills, which eventually results in the team revealing their real names to each other. The only exceptions are Superboy who has no other name, and Robin who is under orders of Batman to keep his identity secret. After taking Miss Martian's Bioship for a ride, the team faces off against Mister Twister, a battle which eventually helped to cement them as a team. Soon after, the team is given their first offically mission, in which Batman sent them to investigate an island where the villain known as Bane had gained and created his Venom serum that allows him his inhuman strength. Robin immediately asks who would lead, but Batman opted to let the team itself make the call, resulting in Robin and Kid Flash arguing over who is better suited for the role. Due to his history with Batman, Robin makes the assumption he's the best man for the job and attempts to lead the group as they find themselves not only having to face against Bane, but also Kobra. However, his fails to work properly with the team due to his assumption that the others would be able to anticipate his actions the same way Batman does. This results in the team nearly being defeated by Kobra. Realizing he's not ready for the job yet, Robin gives control over to Aqualad whom he feels is better suited. Aqualad himself says that he will lead only until Robin is able to take command. The group manages to stop Kobra's plans, but they technically failed at their intended mission. However, Batman remains pleased with the fact the team did some good. During the team's first training session the groups first training sessions with Black Canary, an alert is given to the team that they have a new mission, involving deliving the disassembled pieces of an Amazo robot to Star Labs. Robin and Superboy team-up to guard one truck of Amazo's body, while the rest of the team guards the other. However they are attacked by Professor Ivo's MONQIs, and due to Superboy's anger and impulsive nature, they escape with the Amazo parts. Superboy proceeded to rush off in pursuit, leaving behind Robin. Together Robin and Kid Flash track Amazo, Ivo and Superboy to Gotham City, and more specifically Robin's own school Gotham City Academy. There they find Superboy fighting the robot and proceed to help. The three heroes (along with a mysterious archer) work together to defeat the robot, and suprisingly soothing Superboy's anger somewhat. On August 8, the team proceeds to enjoy a day of fun on the beach, sans Kid Flash who is stuck in school back in Central City. They are then assembled by Batman and the League, to meet their new member Artemis, before being assigned protective detail of Dr. Serling Roquette, who was rescued by Roy, now going by the name of Red Arrow. Dr. Roquette was responsible for created a sort nano-bot so powerful he could read and destroy any sort of computer it comes into contact with, and the League of Shadows wants her for it. The team proceeds to do their best to protect her, but find the Shadows' agent Cheshire far more dangerous than originally thought. Locating where the nano-bots are, Robin and Superboy proceed to stop the League of Shadows from activating it on Wayne Tech, while the others attempt to get an virus implanted into the nanobots. Dr. Roquette manages to send the virus to Robin, who uses his palm computer to shut down the robots before they can do any real damage. Powers & Abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Robin is also the team's strategist, intellect and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Young Justice team. Robin, along with Artemis, are the only team members without powers. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. *'Above Average Human Conditioning: ' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to perfection for someone of his age and training, surpassing even the finest of athletes. **'Speed': Robin is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. **'Endurance': Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size able to run, move and fight for long periods. **'Agility': Robin has proven to be at the peak of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Durability: '''Robin has shown capable of taking a great deal of physical abuse for someone his age. **'Strength:' Robin's physical strength are somewhat above most teens his age, as his is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow. *'Master Acrobat': Robin has proven to be able to perform amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. *'Martial Arts : Robin is a skilled martial artist and is shown as a capable fighter. *'''Master of Stealth: Robin is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. *'Escape Artistry:' Robin is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in rather impressive time. *'Detective Skills: '''Being trained by Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, Robin has shown impressive deductive reasoning. *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver': Excellent at motorcycle driving, and maintains it himself. *'Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a human 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head on like other heroes might. In early episodes, Robin has shown a lack of conventional teamwork, where during certain situations, he would disappear abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task, without notifying anyone else. This is not to any ego or inconsideration however, but instead because of the fact that while working with Batman, their partnership has grown to the level where they can anticipate each other's moves without having to vocalize them. While this works well for him and Batman, this does not work with the rest of Young Justice. Robin's immaturity and child-like ego in his own abilities, has also proven to be a weakness as he will impulsively attempt to combat opponents who are either superior in terms of fighting skills to his own or metahumans who are considerably dangerous, such as during his one-on-one fight with Kobra or a mind-controlled Superboy. Equipment & Weapons Weapons Like Batman, Robin carries a variety of weapons in his '''utility belt' that allows which includes: *'Batarangs -' Boomarang like objectst that are used as long range attack weapons *'Grappling guns -' A hand-held devise that fires a grappling hook along far distances allowing for Robin to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can been lengthened and pulled back using the buttons on the gun. *'Bo-Staff -' Robin has a collapsebal bo-staff that he uses occassionally for close combative situations. *'Escrima Sticks -' Another close combat weapon, these are twin-fighting sticks that Robin uses, often while in civilian garb. *'Tazer' - Robin carries around a hand-held tazer, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to slow down Superboy. *'Gas pellets -' Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. Other Equipment *'Holographic computer -' Robin also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger system, that will allow him access. ' R-cycle -' Despite his young age (well beneath the legal driving age in most states) Robin along with the rest of the team, also possess his own motorcycle, which has tranforming capabilities. It is able to go from a conventional cycle, and split into a hovering weapons system and single-wheel cycle. Relationships Batman Although the exact history of Batman's (Bruce Wayne) relationship with Robin has not yet been revealed, it is implied that Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin, making him the most experienced member of Young Justice. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to try and treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. Batman is very protective of Robin which villains use to their advantage; but they underestimate Robin's ability which usually leads to their downfall. He seems to also view Robin as a natural leader of the Young Justice team, but has not pushed him into the role. Despite his new duties as a member of Young Justice, Robin still lives primarily in Gotham and works alongside Batman when not on League Business. Kid Flash Robin's closest friend in the team is Kid Flash (Wally West). It is implied that Kid Flash is one of the only members of the team who is aware of Robin's secret identity, as Robin openly admitted to him which school he attended in Gotham which technically could be breach of Batman's secret identity orders. They are constantly joking with one another, and a share a close familiar relationship that seems reminiscent of siblings. While they are obviously friends, they enjoy to poke fun at and mock each other when one or the other fails at something. They bicker quite often regarding assorted inane things. Once however their chief argument was regarding the leading of the team, where Robin felt he was more suited for role, while Kid Flash felt he was. In the end they both conceded that Aqualad was the better choice. Robin often calls him "KF" and "Kid" as a nickname and in return Kid Flash calls him "Rob". Aqualad Due to being one of the oldest members of the team, Aqualad is naturally the team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between Robin and Aqualad. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immature, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in-check. However, despite their extreme differences in personality, the pair of them get along very well, showing great respect for each other. When time came for the team to chose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and would one day be ready to take control of the team. Miss Martain The friendship between Robin and Miss Martian as of right now is rather underdeveloped. They rarely have had much one-on-one interaction, but they do seem to get along rather well. During the first episodes Robin seemed to have a crush on her, sometimes competing with Kid Flash. Robin also seems particularly interested in Miss Martian's many abilities, and enjoys watching her use her shape-shifting powers in particular. Miss Martian meanwhile seems to see as a little brother, smiling at his jokes and even ignoring his immature behavior. He calls her by the nickname "Miss M". Superboy The friendship between Superboy and Robin, is also somewhat underdeveloped as of the moment. During their initial meeting, Superboy seems to dislike Robin solely due to he fact that Robin had issued him orders. However, it seems that Superboy has come to accept Robin's tactical thinking and even orders as a good thing, and has not as of yet had another outburst for when Robin tells him to do something. The pair of them are often teamed up together when the group splits up, which seems to work moderately well as neither of them seem to have any particular issues against each other. However, Superboy's impulsive anger often interfers with Robin's attempts at thinking up a plan for them to work together. Still, like the others, Superboy seems to treat Robin like a little brother of sorts, although not as emotionally. He has even at times taken on Robin's own play on words such as saying "I'm feeling the aster", and smiling at Robin. Artemis As for right now the friendship between Artemis and Robin is also underdeveloped, due to a lack of interaction. However, when Artemis first joined the team, he seemed to be one of the quickest in the group to accept her without question. Furthermore, when Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, he was quick to defend her and ask the Kid Flash ease off on her. Artemis and Robin also share in common the fact that they are the only two members of the team not to have super-powers. Appearances Production Note Greg Weisman stated that he chose Dick Grayson as Robin because Young Justice was sort of a Robin origin story and putting Jason Todd or Tim Drake would be doing injustice to the series. Trivia *Batman forbids Robin from revealing his identity, leading him to wear dark glasses when in civilian clothes, even around other members of Young Justice. * *Robin is the youngest yet most experienced member on the team. *Robin is the hacker of the team using the computer device on his wrist. *He is the first hero to be seen on-screen in the show. *He attends Gotham City Academy, where he has won awards. *A school photo that reads "2011 Gotham City Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson" is hanging in a trophy cabinet there that Superboy destroys. * McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. *Despite being in Young Justice, Robin still continues to work as Batman's partner in Gotham City. This has caused him at least one incident in which he couldn't join his team on a mission, as seen in Denial. References thumb|298px|right|Meet Robin Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice